Omega Labyrinth Life
The newest game for the Omega Labyrinth series released for the Nintendo Switch in Japan, Asia, Europe and North America on August 1st 2019. There is also a heavily censored Version for the Playstation 4 as Labyrinth Life. THIS WIKI CONTAINS SPOILERS! Story The Bellefleurs Girls’ Academy has an extremely large and beautiful garden. There was a certain legend in this large garden. It is said that beautiful flowers will continue to bloom for eternity due to the miraculous power emitted by the holy flower “Flora” that blooms in its center. At this school attended by ultra high-class girls, the first transfer student since its founding had arrived. Her name is Hinata Akatsuki. Although Hinata’s heart was filled with expectations of her new school life from hereon, the day after her transfer the flowers in the large garden that had never withered had suddenly all withered. Having lost the garden that was their pride and the spiritual support to make their dreams come true, the students were upset… In order to restore the beautiful large garden, Hinata and the others, each with their own feelings close to their heart, challenge the adventure of the holy cave. Characters The heroine and main character of this story. The first ever transfer student in the 100-year history of Belles Fleurs Academy. = Main Article: Hinata Akatsuki ''' = The student who sits next to Hinata Akatsuki. With her bright and friendly demeanor, she quickly makes friends with the new transfer student. *Mei Kurosaki *Mio Aiba *Nanami Ginjo *Juri Minesei *Yurika Murasaki *Nem *Pai Dungeon-Items * Weapons * Armor & Underwear * Projectiles * Books * Wands * Potions * Food * Purse * Unappraised Items Updates * '''Version 1.01 notes ** Fix of the colour of Yurika Murasaki's sleeves ** Fix of the inability to shrink your character's bust back to their normal size with the Hyper Omega Slash technique under certain situations ** Other bug fixes and performance improvements ---- * Version 1.02 notes ** Fix of the voices of a part of the characters ** Fix of the malfuctions during boss fights in "Stoic Mode" ** Fix of the malfuctions when using "Downgrade Book" ** Fixes of other minor malfuctions ---- * Version 1.03 notes ** Shorten of the motions of monsters of the 「キノパン(Kinopan)」type ** Shorten of the motions of monsters of the 「ハレッツ(Harettsu)」type ** Fix of the disappearance of the exit after the boss collapses with the use of「死の宣告(Shi no senkoku)」 ** Fix of the malfunction of the collapses of the player and the partner during the use of「死の宣告(Shi no senkoku)」 ** Fix of the disability to perform the skill of 「超下着強化の本 (Chos***agi kyoka no hon)」after typing「ちょうしたぎきょう(Chos***agi kyo)」in the Blank Book ** Fix of the reverse of the strength of the itmes obtained from ウラドロリ(Uradorori) under specific circumstances ** Other bug fixes and performance improvements The above corrections apply to both Omega Labyrinth Life on Nintendo Switch and Labyrinth Life on PlayStation 4. Please note that this patch only fixes the bugs but does not modify the representation of the game. Gallery Switch Cover.jpg Omega-Labyrinth-Life-Box-Art_06-07-19_PS4-600x753.jpg Videos Omega Labyrinth Life for Nintendo Switch - New Trailer 2019 Links *https://gematsu.com/2018/09/omega-labyrinth-life-teaser-website-launched#rw0dw8ufKCUsGJE7.99 Category:Games